


Good Omens Poems

by drunkunicorn



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: from Crowley's POV, poems inspired by Good Omens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkunicorn/pseuds/drunkunicorn
Summary: Six thousand years of seeing youOf knowing you and loving youYet here I am alone with wineThat tastes like time spent with you





	1. Ode to Aziraphale

You slithered in my heart  
Like I slithered next to you  
On that faithful day  
On the wall of Eden

Six thousand years of seeing you  
Of knowing you and loving you  
Yet here I am alone with wine  
That tastes like time spent with you

Your wings so white  
Shined the light of heaven  
So, my blackened heart  
Absorbed it all

You said I was nice  
But that cannot be  
You are an angel  
And I am a demon

And like the serpent that I am  
I shed my skin of evil  
Bit by bit  
Just so you could see my heart


	2. Longing

My angel, you’re so soft

With your crepes, Ritz and wine

The love I feel for you, I swear,

Is my last punishment from God

So, the nights grow oh so cold

Without your wings around my heart

Tell me, my angel, on this moonless night

Will I ever feel them like before?

Before the fall before the end

Back when I was next to you

When you had all the memories

Of us flying through the sky

I try to hide my endless shame

By hiding them away

But when your ocean eyes seek contact

I can’t deny you any wish


End file.
